


Birmingham

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Summer 2019 221B Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock and John are preparing to head home after a weekend in Birmingham.





	Birmingham

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cdelbridge's Summer 2019 221B Challenge.
> 
> Work is un-beta'ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt: Road trip.

“Are you sure about this?”

John rounded the corner to find Sherlock trying to hand the car keys to Petra.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sherlock asked. “You’re a good driver.”

“In a left-hand drive car, yes,” Petra answered. “You want the foreigner to drive right-hand drive, on a motorway she’s never been on before?”

“We’re taking the same route home as we took to come here,” Sherlock protested.

“Yes, but when did I not have my nose plastered to the window gawking at the scenery?”

John stifled a laugh. She wasn’t wrong. Though she had paid some attention to the road.

“Good point. But, I trust you.” Sherlock placed the keys in Petra’s hand. “You’ll be fine.”

Petra looked at him. She wanted to drive home,  _ really _ wanted to - John could see it on her face. But she doubted herself. John wished she wouldn’t do that.

“I’m with Sherlock,” he said. He gave her a confident smile. “Drive us home, Petra.”

Petra closed her fingers around the car keys, and grinned. “Let’s go.”

They found the car, loaded it, and got in. John got in the back, while Sherlock acted as navigator. Petra turned the car on, put it in gear, and started driving. Just fine, too.

John smiled as he looked out the window, and silently said goodbye to Birmingham.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from an upcoming fic series I am working on, involving the shenanigans that ensue when when Sherlock and John meet an original character.


End file.
